Bluestar's Prophecy - A Third Sister's POV
by KittyKat4Ever2016
Summary: Moonflower and Stormtail didn't have two daughters, but three. Follow Silverkit as she witnesses her sister's rise to power in ThunderClan. Will Bluestar make the same mistakes and choices, or will she choose differently now that Silverkit is at her side?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my second story that will be taking place during Bluestar's Prophecy. This will** NOT **mean that I won't be working on** Firestar's Prophecy **! I'll be working on it whenever I can, so no worries for those who've followed/favorited it! For this story I have already written four complete chapters for it so the posting of chapters won't be an issue quite yet, and so far it's been semi-easy to write compared to other stories. I'm not sure about how often I'll be updating, but rest assured I'll try to keep up with it as much as I can to those who follow/favorite this story.**

 **Warning : This story will be like Bluestar's Prophecy only with my OC put in place as Bluestar's** Imaginary **third** **sister so things will happen accordingly as they did in Bluestar's Prophecy, though there will be some differences here and there because my OC will change some minor and** (a select few) **major parts in the book.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Warriors only my OCs.**

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES**

* * *

 **THUNDERCLAN**

Leader **Pinestar -** red-brown tom with green eyes.

Deputy **Sunfall -** bright ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Warrior **Goosefeather -** speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes. _(Featherwhisker)_

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **Stonepelt -** gray tom.

 **Stormtail -** blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

 **Adderfang -** mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

 **Tawnyspots -** light gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Sparrowpelt -** big dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

 **Smallear -** gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes. _(Whitepaw)_

 **Thrushpelt -** sandy-gray tom with a white flash on his chest and green eyes.

 **Robinwing -** small, energetic brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes.

 **Fuzzypelt -** black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes.

 **Windflight -** gray tabby tom with pale green eyes. _(Dapplepaw)_

 **Speckletail -** pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices (over six moons old, in-training to become warriors)

 **Featherwisker -** pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers, sweeping, plumy tail; apprentice to the medicine warrior.

 **Dapplepaw -** tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

 **Whitepaw -** pale gray she-cat, blind in one eye.

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Swiftbreeze -** tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes; mother of Adderfang's kits: Leopardkit (black she-cat with green eyes) and Patchkit (black-and-white tom with amber eyes).

 **Moonflower -** silver-gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes; mother of Stormtail's kits: Snowkit (white she-cat with blue eyes), Bluekit (gray she-cat with blue eyes), and Silverkit (silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes).

 **Poppydawn -** long-haired, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes; expecting Windflight's kits.

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Weedwhisker -** pale orange tom with yellow eyes.

 **Mumblefoot -** brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes.

 **Larksong -** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

 **SHADOWCLAN**

Leader **Cedarstar -** very dark gray tom with a white belly.

Deputy **Stonetooth -** gray tabby tom with long teeth.

Medicine Warrior **Sagewhisker -** white she-cat with long whiskers.

Warriors

 **Raggedpelt -** large, dark brown tabby tom.

 **Foxheart -** bright ginger she-cat.

 **Crowtail -** black tabby she-cat. _(Cloudpaw)_

 **Brackenfoot -** pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs.

 **Archeye -** gray tabby tom with black stripes and thick stripe over eye.

 **Hollyflower -** dark-gray-and-white she-cat.

Queens

 **Featherstorm -** brown tabby she-cat.

 **Poolcloud -** gray-and-white she-cat.

Elders

 **Littlebird -** small, ginger tabby she-cat.

 **Lizardfang -** light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth.

 **WINDCLAN**

Leader **Heatherstar -** pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy **Reedfeather -** light brown tabby tom.

Medicine Warrior **Hawkheart -** mottled dark brown tom with yellow eyes. _(Barkpaw)_

Warriors

 **Dawnstripe -** pale gold tabby she-cat with creamy stripes. _(Tallpaw)_

 **Redclaw -** dark ginger tom. _(Shrewpaw)_

Elders

 **Whiteberry -** small, pure white tom.

 **RIVERCLAN**

Leader **Hailstar -** thick-pelted gray tom.

Deputy **Shellheart -** dappled gray tom.

Medicine Warrior **Brambleberry -** pretty white she-cat with black-spotted fur and blue eyes.

Warriors

 **Rippleclaw -** black-and-silver tabby tom.

 **Timberfur -** brown tom.

 **Owlfur -** brown-and-white tom.

 **Ottersplash -** pale-ginger-and-white she-cat.

Queens

 **Rainflower -** pale gray she-cat; mother of Shellheart's kits: Oakkit (reddish brown tom with amber eyes) and Stormkit (light brown tabby tom with green eyes).

 **Fallowtail -** light brown she-cat with soft fur; secretly mother of Reedfeather's kits: Graykit (dark gray she-cat) and Willowkit (silver tabby she-cat).

Elders

 **Troutclaw -** gray tabby tom.

* * *

 **~Chapter One~**

"Isn't it about time she opened her eyes?"

"Hush, Swiftbreeze. She's only a few days old. She'll open them when she's ready."

Silverkit felt her mother's tongue rasp over her head and nuzzled deeper into Moonflower's milk-warm belly.

"Snowkit opened hers the day after she was born and Bluekit the day after her," Swiftbreeze reminded her. "And my two opened theirs almost the very moment they were born." The she-cat's tail stirred her bedding. "Leopardkit and Patchkit are natural warriors."

A third queen sounded a soft purr. "Oh, Swiftbreeze, we all know that no kit can compete with your two," Poppydawn gently teased.

A small paw poked Silverkit's flank and the scent of Snowkit met her nose. Bluekit was fast asleep on her other side, her own flank rising and falling rhythmically. Silverkit mewled in annoyance and snuggled closer to Moonflower.

"Come on, Silverkit!" Snowkit whispered in her ear. "There's so much to look at and Bluekit and I want to go outside, but Moonflower won't let us till you're ready."

"She'll open her eyes in her own time," Moonflower chided.

 _Yeah, Snowkit, in my own time,_ Silverkit agreed.

Waking, Silverkit could feel the weight of Snowkit lying across her back while Bluekit was still beside her. On her other side, Moonflower's belly rose and fell rhythmically. Little ways away, Swiftbreeze snored and Poppydawn wheezed slightly as she breathed.

Feeling the beginnings of claustrophobia, Silverkit wriggled out from underneath her sister. A newleaf breeze stirred the walls of the nursery and drifted through the gaps between the woven brambles, carrying with it the same fresh forest smell her father had carried on his pelt when he visited. It chased away the stuffy smell of moss and milk and warm, sleeping fur.

Now that she was free, Silverkit stretched open her eyes for the first time. Upon doing so, she was momentarily blinded by the shafts of light that pierced the bramble roof. The nursery was huge! Before, when she had her eyes closed, it had felt small and cozy, but now she could the brambles stretching high overhead, with tiny patches of blue beyond.

Looking around, she saw Poppydawn - a dark red tabby with a bushy tail - lying on her side near one wall. Silverkit recognized her because she smelled different from Swiftbreeze and Moonflower. There was no milk scent on her; she had no kits yet. Swiftbreeze was in a nest beside her and was hardly visible being as she was curled up in a tight ball with her nose tucked under her tail, her tabby-and-white pelt blotchy against the bracken underneath.

It was behind Silverkit that the most familiar scent of all came from. Turning around, her gaze fell upon her mother. The sunlight that pierced through the bramble roof dappled Moonflower's silver-gray pelt, rippling over the darker gray stripes that ran along her flank. Her striped face was narrow, and her ears tapered to gentle points. _I wonder if I look like her?_ Silverkit looked over her shoulder at her own pelt. It was fluffy, not sleek like Moonflower's, but otherwise looked identical.

Snowkit, lying stretched out on her back, was all white except for her gray ear tips while Bluekit was dark gray all over.

"Snowkit! Bluekit!" Silverkit breathed.

"What is it?" Snowkit asked sleepily, blinking open her eyes while Bluekit simply remained asleep. They were blue.

 _Are mine blue?_ Silverkit wondered.

"You've opened your eyes!" Snowkit leaped to her paws, wide-awake. "Now we can go out of the nursery!"

"What about Bluekit?" Silverkit asked, looking at their dark gray sister who was still sleeping. "Should we wake her?"

"Oh, yeah." Snowkit sharply poked Bluekit's flank, their sister letting out a mew of annoyance in retaliation before opening her eyes. They were blue too, like Snowkit's.

"What?" Bluekit snapped before noticing Silverkit. "You've opened your eyes!" She too got to her paws. "Are we going outside, now?" This question was directed at Snowkit.

"Yep!" chirped their white sister.

Poppydawn raised her head. "Don't go far," she murmured sleepily before tucking her nose back under her tail.

"Where are Poppydawn's kits at?" Silverkit whispered.

"They won't arrive for another two moons," Snowkit answered.

 _Arrive?_ Silverkit tipped her head to one side, questioningly. _Arrive from where?_

Snowkit and Bluekit were already scrambling for a hole in the bramble wall that must serve as the nursery's entrance, climbing clumsily over Moonflower. Silverkit tumbled after, her short legs unsteady and uncertain as she slid down her mother's back and landed in the soft moss.

The nest rustled and Silverkit felt a soft paw clamp down on her tail. "And where do you think you're going?" Moonflower was awake.

Gulping nervously, Silverkit looked up at her mother and pulled on an innocent face. "Outside?"

Moonflower's eyes glowed and she purred. "You've opened your eyes." She sounded relieved.

"I decided it was time," Silverkit stated proudly with a shrug.

"There, Swiftbreeze." Moonflower turned, waking the tabby-and-white queen with her satisfied mew. "I told you she'd do it when she was ready."

Swiftbreeze sat up and licked her paw. "Of course. I was only talking about my own two kits, they opened theirs sooner." She swiped her paw over her muzzle, smoothing the fur on her nose.

Moonflower turned back to her kits. "So now you're going out to see the world?"

"Yes," Silverkit mewed happily.

At the same time Bluekit asked, "Why not? Leopardkit and Patchkit are already out there."

"Leopardkit and Patchkit are five moons old," Moonflower told Bluekit. "They're much bigger than you, so they're aloud to play outside."

Silverkit's eyes widened. "Is it dangerous?"

Moonflower shook her head. "Not in the camp."

"Then we can go!" all three kits exclaimed in unison.

The silver-gray queen sighed, then leaned down to smooth Silverkit's fur with her tongue. "I suppose you have to leave the nursery sometime." She studied Snowkit. "Straighten your whiskers." Then Moonflower studied Bluekit. "Flatten your chest fur." Pride shone in the queen's amber gaze. "I want you to look perfect when you meet the Clan."

Snowkit ran a licked paw over each spray of whiskers, beside her Bluekit awkwardly began to smooth her gray chest fur with her tongue.

Silverkit looked up at her mother. "Are you coming with us?"

"Do you want me to?"

Silverkit nodded her head sheepishly, she didn't want to be without her mother just yet.

"Well then, off we go." Moonflower stood up but before the queen took a step, Bluekit was already running for the gap used as an entrance with Snowkit hard on her paws. "Don't get under any cat's paws!" Moonflower called after them as they headed through the hole.

Silverkit though, remained at her mother's side as Moonflower took the lead and pushed her way through the den's entrance after her other kits. As she followed close behind, the brambles scraped her pelt. When she tumbled onto the ground beyond, sunshine stung her eyes. Blinking away the glare, Silverkit finally saw the camp for the first time.

A vast, sandy clearing stretched away from Silverkit to a rock that casted a shadow so long it almost touched her paw tips. Two warriors sat beneath the rock, sharing prey beside a clump of nettles. Beyond them lay a fallen tree, its tangled branches folded on the ground like a heap of skinny, hairless legs. Several tail-lengths away from the nursery a wide, low bush spread its branches over the ground. Ferns crowded a corner at the nursery's other side, and behind them rose a barrier of gorse so tall that Silverkit had to crane her neck to see the top.

"Wow!" she breathed in awe. Ahead of her, Bluekit and Snowkit were standing frozen with wide blue eyes.

"It's so big," Snowkit marveled.

From the corner of her eye, Silverkit could see Bluekit staring at the camp with an amazed expression frozen on her face. It would seem she also lost her tongue.

"Look at that prey!" Bluekit finally managed to gasp out. She was staring at a heap of birds and mice at the side of the clearing. It was topped by a fat, fluffy squirrel.

"The fresh-kill pile!" Silverkit squeaked out and bounced toward it, her nose twitching. She'd heard the queens in the nursery talking about prey, and she'd smelled squirrel on her mother's fur. _What would it taste like?_ Thrusting her nose into the pile, she tried to sink her claws into a small creature with short brown fur and a long, thin tail.

"Watch out!"

Her sisters' warning came too late. Silverkit's paws buckled as the plump squirrel rolled off the top of the pile and flattened her. Ooof!

Purrs of amusement came from the two warriors beside the nettle patch. "I never saw fresh-kill attack a cat before!" meowed one of them.

"Careful!" warned the other warrior. "All that fluff might choke you!"

Hot with embarrassment, Silverkit wriggled out from underneath the squirrel as Bluekit gave a fierce glare at the warriors. "It just fell on her!" her dark gray sister said defensively.

Moonflower quickly came to stand beside Silverkit. "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly, eyes scanning over her as if searching for an injury.

All Silverkit did was nod meekly, too embarrassed to voice a reply. The queen signed in relief and rasped her tongue between her ears comfortingly.

"Hey, you two!" Silverkit recognized Patchkit from his nursery-scent as padded over to them from a tree stump. When she turned to face her denmate for the first time she was taken by surprise. She hadn't been expecting Patchkit to be so big. His black-and-white fur was sleek like a warrior's, and she had to tilt her head back to look up at him. From her peripheral vision, Silverkit saw Bluekit stretch her legs in a vain attempt to appear taller.

Leopardkit scampered after her brother, swiping playfully at his tail. Her black coat shone in the sunshine. She stopped and stared in delight when she saw Silverkit and her sisters. "You've opened your eyes!"

Silverkit licked her chest, trying to smooth down her fluffy fur and wishing her pelt was as sleek like theirs and Moonflower's.

"We can show you around," Leopardkit meowed excitedly.

Snowkit bounced around the older kit. "Yes, please!"

Bluekit though flicked her tail crossly. Silverkit wondered what her problem was. It wasn't like they knew where they were going. In her opinion it would be better to learn from the older kits where everything was so they wouldn't go somewhere they shouldn't.

"And this is where I'll leave you," Moonflower announced and rasped her tongue over each of her kits heads. "Have fun, and be sure to listen to Leopardkit and Patchkit!" That being said, Silverkit's mother made her way back toward the nursery.

"Where to first?" Silverkit asked Leopardkit.

The black she-cat simply flicked her tail for them to follow before trotting over to the wide patch of ferns near the gorse tunnel. "This is the apprentice's den," she told Silverkit and her sisters who trailed behind her with Patchkit taking up the rear. " _ **We'll**_ be sleeping there in a moon."

Silverkit gazed back at the nursery where Moonflower was lying next to the entrance. She was rasping her tongue over a paw, but her eyes were on the kits. "Won't you miss your old nest?" She felt a sudden flicker of anxiety. She liked sleeping next to Moonflower.

She looked back up at Patchkit with innocent eyes. The older black-and-white kit opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he caught her gaze. A more thoughtful look came into his amber eyes and when he did answer, it was a little more mature-sounding than what he was obviously going to say before. "I suppose, yes. It will be strange at first, but it will eventually get better. You can't stop the inevitable, after all. Eventually you too will become apprentices."

Silverkit nodded. Patchkit was right, she and her sisters would become apprentices eventually as well. Of course it won't be a while yet, but everyone had been an apprentice at one point; even Moonflower.

Leopardkit on the other paw yowled, "I can't wait to move into my new den! It'll be great to talk without Swiftbreeze telling us to be quiet and go to sleep."

Right as they caught up with Leopardkit, the ferns trembled and a tortoiseshell face poked out between the green fronds. "Once you start your training," yawned the sleepy-looking apprentice, "you'll be glad to get some sleep."

"Hello, Dapplepaw!" Patchkit greeted cheerfully as the tortoiseshell she-cat stretched, half in and half out of the bush.

Silverkit stared at Dapplepaw's pelt, thick and shiny; the muscles on the she-cat's shoulders rippled as she sprang from the ferns and landed beside Patchkit. Suddenly Silverkit's denmate didn't look so big after all.

"We're showing Silverkit, Bluekit, and Snowkit around the camp," Leopardkit announced. "It's their first time out."

"Don't forget to show them the dirtplace," Dapplepaw joked. "Whitepaw was complaining only this morning about cleaning out the nursery. The place has been filled with kits for moons, and there are more on the way."

Silverkit lifted her chin. "Bluekit, Snowkit and I can keep our nest clean now," she declared.

Dapplepaw's whiskers quivered. "I'll tell Whitepaw when she gets back from hunting. I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear it."

Silverkit tilted her head. _Was she teasing?_ she wondered and playfully narrowed her eyes at the tortoiseshell apprentice.

"I can't wait to go hunting!" Patchkit announced and dropped into a crouch, his tail weaving like a snake.

Silverkit couldn't help, but let out a quiet giggle at how he ridiculous he looked. This earned her a playful glare from the black-and-white tom-kit. "Think I look funny do you?" he growled before leaping at her. Before she could move out of the way he pinned her to the ground and began using the tips of his claws to tickle her. "Do you think I look funny now?"

Laughing, Silverkit shook her head. Her entire body squirmed, trying to get free of Patchkit's grip. Her denmate didn't relent.

"I said, do I look funny now?" Patchkit yowled, tickling her mercilessly.

Gasping in between giggles, Silverkit finally choked out, "No!"

Relenting, Patchkit stopped tickling her and allowed her to squirm away from him. As Silverkit stood there, panting, she noticed that her sisters were no longer there. Frowning, she looked around in confusion. "Where are Bluekit and Snowkit?"

"They might've gone back to the nursery," Leopardkit explained, flicking her tail toward the nursery where Moonflower was no longer lying outside of. "Do you want to go back, too?"

Silverkit shook her head before looking up at Dapplepaw. "Can you show me how to do what Patchkit did?"

The tortoiseshell apprentice smiled and nodded. "Of course! Now, here's what you do..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for any inconvenience of anyone who's read this story and saw the repeated lines. In my opinion it does get better with each chapter, but if it doesn't then just tell me in a review and possibly explain how I could word it better. The reason I even repeated some of the lines was because I couldn't think of any other way I could've worded it myself and at the moment, since Bluekit, Snowkit, and Silverkit are kits, things won't be much different than they were in Bluestar's Prophecy. In this chapter however things will begin to change, though there will still be some similarities.**

 **Warning : This story will be like Bluestar's Prophecy only with my OC put in place as Bluestar's** Imaginary **third** **sister so things will happen accordingly as they did in Bluestar's Prophecy, though there will be some differences here and there because my OC will change some minor and** (a select few) **major parts in the book.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Warriors only my OCs.**

* * *

 **~Chapter Two~**

Silverkit sat silently beside her mother and sisters. From the corner of her eye she saw Bluekit eying Snowkit's tail flick enticingly. She hoped her sister didn't decide to pounce on it and risk getting a dusty pelt. If that happened then Bluekit would suffer another thorough wash from Moonflower.

"And remember," the silver-gray queen said, giving Silverkit's ears another wash, "sit up straight and be polite."

Silverkit saw Bluekit roll her eyes. She didn't blame her, their mother had been repeating the same things over and over again ever since she woke them up to meet their father. It was hard to say who was more nervous about seeing him, Moonflower or herself and her sisters.

"It'll be the first time Stormtail's seen you you opened your eyes," Moonflower reminded them again unnecessarily. The more her mother talked, the more Silverkit's belly seemed to knot with excitement as it had been all morning. She couldn't help wondering if her father would like her or not.

Moonflower glanced at the gorse barrier. "He promised he'd be back from hunting by sunhigh."

Silverkit looked around. The camp was bursting with activity and filled with new smells and sights. It was almost becoming hard to keep her paws rooted to the spot.

Mumblefoot, a brown tom, and Larksong, a tortoiseshell she-cat, had come out of the elders' den. Featherwhisker, a pale silvery tom who was the apprentice medicine cat, was padding toward them with a ball of moss dangling from his jaws. By the way his nose wrinkled and how his face was screwed up like he was carrying fox dung, Silverkit guessed there was something stinky in it. What really caught her eye was the large tom with a pelt as fiery as the sun that was sharing prey with three warriors by the nettle patch.

"Is that Sunfall, the deputy?" Silverkit asked.

"Yes." Moonflower had begun grooming Snowkit. "And that's Robinwing, Tawnyspots, and Fuzzypelt with him," she meowed between licks. "Oh, and Thrushpelt has just come out of the warriors' den."

Snowkit fidgeted beneath her mother's tongue, complaining to Bluekit and Silverkit, "Did she wash _you_ this hard?" Silverkit blinked at her white sister sympathetically before turning back to look at the warriors. She studied Robinwing's brown pelt and noticed that there was a ginger patch on her chest. Silverkit decided that that was how the she-cat had received the first part of her name. Her gaze flashed to Tawnyspots then, studying his pale gray tabby fur. He was interesting to look at since his ears had tufts on the tips. She now glanced over at Fuzzypelt. The black tom was by far the funniest looking what with how his fur stuck out like a hedgehog's bristles. Finally Silverkit looked at Thrushpelt. He was sandy gray much like the pebbles she and her sisters played with in the nursery. His eyes were bright green and on his chest there was a splash of white that looked like a fluffy cloud. He was smaller than the others by far.

"Didn't Thrushpelt grow properly," Bluekit asked their mother suddenly, taking the question from Silverkit's tongue.

Moonflower purred. "No, little one, he's just the youngest warrior. He received his name only a quarter moon ago. He'll grow, you'll see."

The gorse barrier swished and Silverkit glanced back at it. Was it Stormtai? Disappointment hit her when Stonepelt into the camp with a bird in his jaws. He was one of the senior warriors and had a plain gray pelt. Her sisters had told her that they woke him up when they accidentally went into the warriors' den and he had been less than pleased.

"That was a sneaky move!" Dapplepaw yowled on the other side of the clearing. She rolled away from Whitepaw and leaped to her paws. The two she-cats were practicing battle moves beside the tree stump.

Whitepaw shook out her pale gray fur. "Not sneaky! Pure skill!" She stared at her denmate crossly, her cloudy eye glinting in the sunshine. Silverkit knew that the she-cat was blind in that eye, meaning she couldn't see nothing. Despite this little setback however, she could hear just about anything which made it hard to creep up on her. Silverkit knew her sisters had tried doing so several times.

"Lucky hit!" Dapplepaw retorted. "Patchkit could do better!"

Silverkit frowned at this. It made her wonder, where _was_ Patchkit?

She looked around and... _there!_ Leopardkit and Patchkit were crouching outside the warriors' den, glancing at each other like they were planning something. What were they up to?

"I'm clean enough!"

Silverkit's attention snapped back to her sister as Snowkit ducked away from their mother's tongue.

Moonflower sat back. "You look lovely."

Snowkit snorted and ruffled the wet fur around her ears with her paw. With a quick glance at Bluekit, Silverkit saw her darker sister line up her paws smartly in front of her. She herself simply sat up straight and wrapped her tail neatly over her paws. Moonflower had told them over and over what a great warrior their father was, how he was brave and good at fighting and one of the best hunters in ThunderClan.

"Why couldn't Stormtail come to the nursery to see us?" Snowkit whined. Adderfang's always coming to the nursery to see Patchkit and Leopardkit. He brought them a mouse last time."

"Your father came to see you as soon as you were born." Moonflower hooked her paw around Snowkit's waving tail and wrapped it neatly over her paws. "He's a very important warrior. He doesn't have time to give you treats." She stepped back and looked at her kits over once more. "Besides you're not big enough to eat mice yet."

A few moments passed before Moonflower stiffened, her nose twitching. "He's here!"

"Where?" Snowkit leaped up and spun around, spraying dust over both Silverkit's and Bluekit's pelts.

"Sit down!" Moonflower ordered.

As Snowkit sat back down and placed her tail over her paws, Silverkit saw the gorse barrier tremble. A dark brown tabby padded through the entrance with a thrush in his jaws, followed by a pale tabby she-cat.

"Who's that?" Silverkit asked curiously, admiring the two voles swinging from the tabby's jaws.

"The tom is Sparrowpelt, and the she-cat is Speckletail." Moonflower pricked her ears. "There he is!"

A large gray tom followed Speckletail into camp. His shoulders brushed the gorse, making the spikes quiver. He held his broad head high and his chin up, and his blue eyes shone like the stars. In his jaws was the largest squirrel Silverkit had seen yet.

"Look what he's brought us to play with!" Snowkit gasped.

"That's not for us silly!" Bluekit whispered to their sister. "It's for the whole Clan."

"And it's food, not a toy," Silverkit added.

"That's right. We'll be eating it, not playing with it," Moonflower put in sternly.

Snowkit's shoulders slumped as she watched her father follow his patrol to the fresh-kill pile and lay the squirrel alongside the other prey. Then he turned and looked around the camp.

"Sit up straight!" Moonflower hissed.

Silverkit thought if she sat up any straighter she'd end up toppling backward, but she held herself as stiffly as she could until Stormtail's gaze finally reached them.

A purr rumbled in her mother's throat. "Stormtail." Moonflower beckoned him toward Snowkit, Bluekit and Silverkit with her tail. "Come and meet your kits."

Stormtail padded toward them and halted. "They look better with their eyes open," he commented. His mew rumbled so deeply it sounded more like a growl. "I see Silverkit not only looks like you, but your eyes as well."

"Really?" Silverkit perked up at that.

"Yes," her father answered simply. "Just as Snowkit and Bluekit have mine I see." Stormtail barely glanced at them before turning back to Moonflower. "They look like they'll make good warriors."

"Of course they will," Moonflower purred. "They're your kits."

Bluekit stepped forward. "Was it hard to catch that squirrel?" Silverkit gave a quick sideways glance to her sister before looking back at her father. She had been curious about it as well, but had been too shy to ask.

Stormtail looked down at Bluekit and blinked at her. "Fat squirrels are easy to catch."

"Will you teach us to catch squirrels?" Snowkit asked, her tail stirring up the dust behind her.

"Your mentors will teach you," Stormtail replied. "I hope Pinestar chooses well for you." He now turned his gaze to Silverkit. "I heard you were practicing the hunters' crouch yesterday with Dapplepaw, Leopardkit and Patchkit."

Silverkit brightened. "Yes!" she mewed excitedly. "Dapplepaw said I learn very quickly. I nearly got it right on the first try!"

Her father purred. "Well done," he congratulated. "Could you perhaps show me?"

Nodding eagerly Silverkit lowered herself into a crouch, keeping her tail slightly above the ground, and stalked forward. Making sure her weight was in her upper body, she lightly placed one paw in front of the other, pulling herself forward and lifting her belly to keep her fur from brushing against the ground.

"Well done," Stormtail praised approvingly. "You'll make a fine hunter for the Clan one day, just like your mother."

Suddenly a commotion sounded across the clearing. Glancing toward it, Silverkit saw that it was her older denmates. Leopardkit and Patchkit had pounced on Adderfang. Leopardkit clung to her father's tail while Patchkit was squarely on his shoulders. The mottled warrior staggered and, with an exaggerated grunt of surprise, collapsed dramatically to the ground. Leopardkit and Patchkit leaped onto his belly, squeaking, but Adderfang tumbled them off with a purr and chased them away behind the warriors' den.

Stormtail too glanced toward the commotion, his ears twitching. Silverkit thought perhaps he was imagining playing with his own kits like that once he got to know them better.

"Pinestar has asked me to share prey with him," he told Moonflower. "I'll come see you and the kits later." Stormtail turned to pad away then paused and looked back over his shoulder to look at Bluekit and Snowkit. "Stonepelt told me you two woke him up yesterday," he growled. "Stay out of the warriors' den." He swung his head around and walked off.

Moonflower smoothed her tail over Bluekit's ruffled pelt. "Stormtail was only giving you advice," she meowed. "So you'll know better next time."

"Silverkit!"

Glancing around, Silverkit saw Patchkit and Leopardkit padding toward them with Adderfang trailing behind. It had been her denmates that had called her.

"Do you want to go outside with us?" Patchkit asked. "Adderfang will be bringing us as far as the top of the ravine.

Silverkit looked up at her mother. "Can I?"

"I suppose," Moonflower replied uncertainly and looked at Adderfang. "You'll make sure she's safe?"

"Of course." Adderfang dipped his head. "No harm will come to her under my watch."

Moonflower nodded, satisfied. "Then, yes, you can go," she told Silverkit.

Ignoring the jealous looks of her sisters, Silverkit followed Adderfang and her denmates to the gorse barrier. Adderfang went through the entrance first and all three kits followed him one at a time. Silverkit felt her tail brush the gorse and ground beneath her paws, smooth from so many paw steps.

Emerging on the other side, the scents of the forest flooded her nose and mouth. Leaves, earth, moss, prey; the rich scents were so rich that she could taste them on her tongue. A wind stirred her whiskers; untainted by the familiar scents of camp, it smelled strange and wild. Everywhere Silverkit looked there were trees and bushes, all of different hues of green. Some were darker, some lighter.

Adderfang led his kits and Silverkit along a well-trodden path toward the foot of a slope so steeps that Silverkit had to crane her neck to see the top. "We are at the very heart of ThunderClan territory." He glanced upward. "But up there, at the top of the ravine, the forest stretches to our borders on every side."

Silverkit blinked. "You climb up there?" She searched the slope, trying to work out which route her Clanmates used to find their way among the rocks and bushes that jutted out above them. So far, she couldn't really see any passage that would take them to the top.

A tail touched her shoulder, and Silverkit looked up at Adderfang. "Why don't you see if you can find the path we can use?" he suggested. "Keep in mind though, it might be a little hidden among the undergrowth."

Dipping her head to the senior warrior, Silverkit turned back to search the steep slope. She scanned it carefully until a gap between two massive boulders where stone and earth had crumbled away into a rocky slope had caught her eye.

"There." Silverkit pointed toward it with her tail. The slope looked climbable, unlike the rest of the steep slope.

Adderfang nodded in approval. "Well done," he praised her. The mottled warrior then padded to the gap and bounded up it nimbly and leaped onto one of the boulders. Looking down at Leopardkit, Patchkit and Silverkit, he meowed, "Now you three try."

Leopardkit bounded forward to the foot of the slope and began making her way up. The sound of her claws scraping against stone distinct. Grit tumbled down each time the older black kit slipped or almost lost her footing. At long last, she stood beside her father and looked down at Patchkit and Silverkit.

"Come on, you two!" Leopardkit called.

Patchkit glanced toward Silverkit. "You go up first," he told her. "I'll be right behind you and try to keep you from falling."

Silverkit blinked gratefully at him before padding tentatively to the bottom of the rock fall. It was easy to scrabble up the first few tail-lengths, but the slope suddenly steepened and her paws started to slip on the loose stones.

She felt her heart begin to quicken as her claws began to loose their grip on the rocks and slid backwards only for her to bump into something sturdy. Turning her head, Silverkit saw that it was Patchkit who had halted her descent. Blinking gratefully, Silverkit once again clawed her way upward where Adderfang and Leopardkit waited. Carefully crouching down and bunching her muscles, she made a desperate leap toward the boulder where they waited, only just managing to claw her way up beside them with Patchkit right behind her.

Feeling less than dignified, she shook out her fur; pelt heating up with embarrassment.

The sound of Adderfang's voice brought Silverkit out of her thoughts. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he reassured Silverkit. "Once you get more practice, it'll become a whole lot easier." With a flick of his tail at them to follow, Adderfang turned and led the way along a muddy gully that weaved along the slope. It stopped at the bottom of another huge boulder.

Silverkit felt as if a stone had lodged itself in her belly, weighing her down. The fur along her spine began to bristle in horror as she stared at their next obstacle. _Please StarClan, don't have him expect me to climb that._

Beside her, Patchkit pressed his pelt against hers in comfort. "Don't worry," he meowed. "I was scared when I first had to climb this too." Silverkit gave him a grateful look, at least she wasn't the only one.

In front of them, Adderfang was gazing up at the smooth rock with narrowed eyes. "Can you see the dents and holds where you might get a grip?"

Silverkit scanned the seemingly smooth rock surface, searching. As she looked, Silverkit noticed some chips and cracks in the stone: a dip in one side that would give her something to push against, a chink just above it where she might get a clawhold, a useful chip in the rock beyond that. Perhaps she could climb her way up, if there were enough places where she could dig her claws into to get a grip and haul herself upward.

Adderfang turned to her and motioned upwards with his muzzle. "You go first," he meowed. "Patchkit will be right behind in case you slip. I'll be doing the same with Leopardkit."

Silverkit glanced at the warrior uncertainly before in sheathing her claws. Turning back toward the rock, Silverkit crouched back on her haunches and tended to jump as her eyes fixed on the first tiny ledge where she might get a grip. Her body shaking slightly with the effort, she leaped, and hooked a claw onto the chink. Pushing against the dip in the rock with her hind paws, Silverkit propelled herself upward and found herself amazed when she found that she was already at the next crack. The process of grabbing a clawhold and pushing upward was repeated again and again until, by some miracle, she found herself panting at the top.

Feeling a little shaky, she peered down the sheer rock and saw the others; they seemed small on the forest floor below. She was greatly amazed that she had jumped so far, and with only a couple of paw holds! She was level with the treetops surrounding the camp. At the present moment Silverkit felt like she was on the top of the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review! Also, who do you think Silverkit should end up with? When it gets closer to the part that I will reveal who it is I will put up a vote, so until then keep the suggestions coming. There will be subtle hints in almost every chapter also, so I'll leave it up to you people who read this story to decide which lucky tom you want Silverkit to end up with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who's already favorited/followed this story, and I'm glad you all seem to like it this far. So, keep on reading!**

 **Warning : This story will be like Bluestar's Prophecy only with my OC put in place as Bluestar's** Imaginary **third** **sister so things will happen accordingly as they did in Bluestar's Prophecy, though there will be some differences here and there because my OC will change some minor and** (a select few) **major parts in the book.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Warriors only my OCs.**

* * *

 **~Chapter Three~**

"Let all cats old enough to fetch their own prey gather beneath Highrock!"

Pinestar's call woke Silverkit. When she had returned to the nursery after climbing the ravine she had been tired. Her body ached from it as well. She had nearly been asleep on her paws when she walked into the nursery last night. Though when she heard about what happened to Snowkit, she was wide awake. But eventually her need to sleep came back with a vengeance. Hardly daring to breath, she sniffed her sister. She _smelled_ okay. And she was snoring softly.

Moonflower's tongue rasped Silverkit's ear. "Don't worry," she whispered. "She's fine." Her mother's eyes were glazed, as though she hadn't slept at all. "I've been checking on her." The queen gently nudged the little white bundle. "Snowkit."

Snowkit growled and wrapped her paw tightly over her muzzle. "Don't wake me _again_! You've been poking me all night!"

Silverkit felt a rush of relief. Snowkit was fine. She nuzzled against Moonflower's cheek and purred.

Poppydawn was stretching her paws and yawning. "How's Snowkit?"

"She's fine," Moonflower mewed.

"She won't do that again." Poppydawn climbed from her nest. "Are you coming to the meeting?"

Snowkit's eyes shot open, and she jumped to her paws. "There's a _meeting_!"

Silverkit heard Bluekit heave a sigh of relief. Their sister looked so wriggly that the poppy seeds must've worn off, like Goosefeather said. "Can _we_ go?" she mewed.

Moonflower nodded wearily. "If you behave yourselves."

"We will!" Bluekit and Silverkit promised.

Moonflower got slowly to her paws and padded to the den entrance.

"Where's Swiftbreeze?" Snowkit wondered.

Silverkit saw that Swiftbreeze's nest was empty. "Leopardkit and Patchkit are gone, too."

"I expect they're already in the clearing," Moonflower called over her shoulder as she squeezed through the gap in the entrance.

Silverkit scrambled after her mother. The early morning sun filtered softly through the trees encircling the camp. The Clan cats were filling the clearing, murmuring excitedly while Pinestar gazed down at them from Highrock.

Goosefeather sat at the entrance to the fern tunnel while Featherwhisker weaved between Tawnyspots and Sparrowpelt. Fuzzypelt and Robinwing sat in the shadow of Highrock. Silverkit spotted Stormtail chatting with Windflight. She tried to catch her father's eye, but he was deep in conversation with the gray tabby warrior.

The tangle of branches around the fallen tree quivered as Mumblefoot, Weedwhisker, and Larksong filed out.

"Hurry," Moonflower whispered. She nudged Silverkit, Bluekit and Snowkit past Dapplepaw and Whitepaw, who were jostling for best position on the tree stump.

"Here." Moonflower sat down behind Speckletail and Stonepelt. "Now sit still and hold your tongues."

Stonepelt looked over his shoulder at them. "Come to see your first Clan meeting, eh?"

Silverkit nodded enthusiastically at the gray warrior then glanced at her mother. "Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?" she whispered. "We're not old enough to catch our own prey."

Moonflower nodded. "As long as you're quiet." She turned to Stonepelt. "Do you know what the meeting's about?"

Speckletail turned around, answering before Stonepelt could speak. "I think Pinestar has something planned for two of our kits."

Silverkit perked up at that and looked around. Her eyes soon found Leopardkit and Patchkit sitting beneath Highrock. The Clan had drawn back, leaving an empty space around them. Both of their pelts were well groomed and shone in the morning sunlight. Little ways away sat Swiftbreeze and Adderfang, the tabby-and-white queen's eyes shone with pride while her mate's chest was thrust forward, his chin high as Pinestar addressed the Clan.

"Newleaf brings with it new hope and warmth. More important, it brings new kits." The red-brown tom stretched slightly, peering over the Clan toward Snowkit, Bluekit and Silverkit. "I would like to welcome Moonflower and Stormtail's kits into ThunderClan. They are a little young for a Clan meeting..."

Silverkit tensed.

"...but I'm glad they're here to see a ceremony that they will one day experience."

Silverkit's heart quickened with excitement as the Clan glanced back toward her, Bluekit and Snowkit.

"Leopardkit and Patchkit." Pinestar drew their attention once more, and all eyes fixed on the two young cats beneath Highrock. "You have been with us for six moons and have learned what it is to be a ThunderClan cat. Today is the day you will begin to learn what it is to be a ThunderClan warrior."

Mews of approval rippled through the crowd as Pinestar went on. "Leopardkit!" When her name was called, Leopardkit stepped forward, her eyes raised to where Pinestar stood on the edge of Highrock. "From this day forward, you shall be known as Leopardpaw." Pinestar turned his gaze to Robinwing. "You will train her, Robinwing. Mumblefoot was your mentor, and I hope that you will pass on the fine hunting skills he taught you." Robinwing dipped her head and stepped forward to stand beside her new apprentice. "Patchkit," Pinestar went on, "I already see your father's courage shining in your eyes. From now on you'll be called Patchpaw, and I give you Fuzzypelt as your mentor. Listen to him carefully because, though he is young, he is clever enough to teach you how to use your courage wisely."

Pleased murmurs spread through the Clan. "Patchpaw!" Swiftbreeze's proud mew echoed off Highrock. "Leopardpaw!"

Dapplepaw jumped off the tree stump and weaved her way through the crowd, Whitepaw following. "We've already made nests for you," Dapplepaw mewed to the new apprentices.

"Using some of my moss," Whitepaw pointed out.

Silverkit felt a pain. She was losing her denmates. "Won't Swiftbreeze miss them?" she asked Moonflower.

"Yes." Her mother's eyes were glazed, but not with tiredness this time. "Come on," she meowed huskily. She swept her tail around her three kits and began to usher them back toward the nursery.

"Can't we congratulate Patchpaw and Leopardpaw?" Bluekit asked, digging her claws into the soft earth.

Moonflower nudged her forward with her muzzle. "They're busy with their new denmates."

" _We'll_ be their denmates soon," Snowkit mewed excitedly.

Moonflower's ears twitched. "Not for six moons, you won't! And only if you've learned not to eat poppy seeds by then!"

Silverkit couldn't help but let out a purr of amusement escape her at that. "At this rate, I'll be an apprentice before you two."

"Not a chance!" Bluekit and Snowkit vowed.

* * *

Silverkit was in a dark forest. It was so dark she couldn't see her whiskers in front of her, no moon shone either. As she looked up, the silver tabby only saw blackness and the outlines of what could only be the trees. Parting her jaws to allow the scents around her to brush the scent glands at the roof of her mouth, a familiar woodsy scent came to her.

Feeling her heart quicken with excitement, Silverkit strained her hearing and caught the sound of rustling near by. Using her hearing and sense of smell, she saw what she had been looking for. The small creature was shuffling through the leaves laying at the foot of a tree, it's head bent down searching for anything appetizing.

Lowering her body, the silver tabby soundlessly crept forward. She made sure to remain upwind so as to not be detected. As soon as Silverkit was a tail-length away, she pounced and it didn't stand a chance. Quick as a snake she leapt forward, tossing up leaves as she went. The mouse tried to run, but Silverkit was faster. Claws unsheathed, she snagged the small creature, but before she could deliver the killing bite something tickled her nose.

Sneezing, she woke up.

In front of her muzzle, a short fluffy tail, straying from Poppydawn's overfilled nest, was twitching against it. She pawed it away grumpily. Snowkit's weight was pressed against her spine, making her feel hot and squashed. Silverkit and her sisters weren't the smallest cats in the nursery anymore. Four moons ago, Poppydawn had had her kits: two she-cats and two toms, called Sweetkit, Rosekit, Firekit and Thistlekit. Silverkit had suggested Firekit's name to honor his flame-colored coat while Bluekit suggested Thistlekit's because he had spiky gray-and-white fur that stuck up all over the place. Luckily it was much softer than a real thistle. Snowkit had named Rosekit after the pinky-orange color of her tail. And Sweetkit, who was white with tortoiseshell patches, was named after Pinestar's mother, Sweetbriar.

Silverkit loved having more denmates. After Leopardpaw and Patchpaw had become apprentices and Swiftbreeze had returned to her warrior duties, the nursery had felt empty. The emptiness had disappeared with the arrival of Poppydawn's kits and it was fun having more kits to play with other than Bluekit and Snowkit. Although, two moons ago, Speckletail had kitted Lionkit and Goldenkit. So now the nursery was very crowded, even with Moonflower sleeping in the warriors' den most nights. Silverkit knew Bluekit hated the crowdedness, but she had no problem with it. But she suspected it had something to do with her being smaller and leaner than her sisters. Her mother explained how Silverkit had been the runt of the litter, or the smallest, though Moonflower told her that it was nothing to worry about since she still had a lot of growing to do.

Getting to her paws, Silverkit stretched and a shiver ran through her long, sleek tail. With leaf-fall had come chilly mornings, and though the nursery was snug, thin streams of cold air trickled through the bramble walls. She glanced at Speckletail's nest, envying Lionkit's thick fur; it ruffled around his neck like a mane. Goldenkit, whose sleek, pale ginger fur made her look much smaller than her brother, stirred beside him and pressed closer to her mother.

Trying not to wake anyone, Silverkit squeezed out of the nursery. Upon leaving it, she caught a scent on the breeze. It was the dawn patrol, and they were not happy. This barely registered in her mind before Sparrowpelt burst through the gorse barrier, his yellow eyes burning in the predawn light. Behind him came Adderfang, Windflight, Thrushpelt, and Sunfall who came a few moments after them.

Others were already coming out of their dens, pelts bristling. Pinestar had just exited his den when the dawn patrol approached him. Sparrowpelt barely reached the ThunderClan leader before he began reporting whatever angered him and the others. Stonepelt and Stormtail padded, as gray as shadows, from beside the nettle patch. Branches trembled around the fallen tree as Weedwhisker pushed his way out from the elders' den with Larksong and Mumblefoot. Robinwing paced in front of the nursery, her ears pricked up straight.

Dappletail - a warrior for only one moon, but already acting like she was deputy - pushed past Patchpaw, who was padding blearily from the apprentices' den.

"Get out of the way! This is important!" she snapped. "Come _on_ , White-eye!"

Whitepaw had been given her warrior name at the same time as Dapplepaw. Silverkit and Bluekit both thought it was cruel of Pinestar to name her after the blind, cloudy eye that marred her pretty face, but White-eye had never seemed bothered by it, and she followed her denmate now with her usual unruffled air, shrugging apologetically as she passed Patchpaw.

"Are your sisters in there?" Moonflower asked Silverkit, glancing toward the nursery from where her daughter just exited.

"Snowkit is," Silverkit mewed, "but I don't know where Bluekit is. She wasn't in the nursery when I woke up."

"What!" Moonflower's eyes widened in alarm. "Where could she be?"

All Silverkit could do was shrug at her mother helplessly. Then she saw a familiar dark gray figure walking into camp from the gorse barrier. It was Bluekit! "There she is!" She jerked her muzzle toward her formerly lost sister.

Moonflower whipped around and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan!" The silver-gray queen now padded over to her dark gray daughter. "Bluekit!"

Tail twitching, Swiftbreeze swept in front of Silverkit. "Are you coming?"

Silverkit nodded and followed, blocking out her mother's voice as she scolded Bluekit.

Pinestar's eyes narrowed as he spoke with the warriors from the patrol. "You say there was _blood_ inside our border?"

Sparrowpelt nodded. "Squirrel blood. And it was fresh."

Silverkit sat down beside Swiftbreeze. "Will there be a battle?" she whispered.

Swiftbreeze twitched the tip of her tail. "I hope not."

Snowkit skidded to a halt beside them, her fur fluffed with excitement. "Imagine if there was!"

Adderfang was pacing in front of the ThunderClan leader. "WindClan cats must have killed it this morning and carried it back through Fourtrees to their own territory," he growled.

"Are you sure it was killed by WindClan?" Swiftbreeze called.

"WindClan scent was everywhere!" Thrushpelt reported. The young warrior looked terrified, his fur sticking on end. "We were choking on it."

Windflight tipped his head to one side. "There was no scent on the bushes," he meowed slowly. "It may have just drifted down from the moorland."

" _Drifted_?" Sparrowpelt scoffed.

"Too much of a coincidence!" Adderfang snapped. "Squirrel blood and Clan-scent together? They crossed our border and killed ThunderClan prey!"

"Could anything else have killed the squirrel?" Pinestar queried. "Was there any sign of a fox?"

"Nothing _fresh_ ," Adderfang meowed.

Pinestar blinked. "But there _was_ fox scent?"

Sparrowpelt flexed his claws. "There's fox scent _everywhere_ if you sniff for it!"

Mumblefoot padded stiffly forward. "WindClan has done this before," he reminded them.

Stonepelt nodded. "Leaf-fall always makes them nervous. The rabbits start to go to ground when the forest is still prey-rich. This won't be the first time hunger has driven WindClan past Fourtrees and over our border."

"And it won't be the last," Sparrowpelt added darkly.

Swiftbreeze swished her tail through the air. "They can't be hungry. Leaf-fall's not yet ended."

"Why didn't they steal from RiverClan or ShadowClan?" Silverkit heard Bluekit ask.

Adderfang swung his yellow gaze toward her. "They probably think having Fourtrees between the moor and our territory makes them safe from anything we might do in revenge."

"Or they think we're easy to steal from!" Stormtail, who had been watching through half-closed eyes from the edge of the clearing, stepped forward. "If they're willing to steal prey before leaf-fall has ended, how much will they steal in the darkest days of leaf-bare? We must warn them off now, before they think they have the right to help themselves to our prey whenever they like."

Silverkit blinked at her father, tingling with pride. He was a true warrior, ready to fight to defend his Clan.

Pinestar shook his head slowly, then turned and bounded up onto Highrock. "There will be no fighting yet," he ordered.

Stormtail flattened his ears. "You're going to let them steal from us?" he growled.

"There isn't enough proof that it was WindClan," Pinestar answered.

Adderfang let out a low hiss.

"No one saw a WindClan cat, and no scent markers were left behind," Pinestar pointed out.

"Only because they're cowards!" Sparrowpelt yowled. Murmurs of agreement rippled around the Clan.

Pinestar turned to Goosefeather. "Has StarClan given any warning?"

Goosefeather shook his head. "Nothing," he reported.

"Then cowards or not," Pinestar growled, "I won't risk a battle on so little evidence. But I'll warn all the Clans at the Gathering tomorrow that we are being extra vigilant." He stared down at Sunfall. "Organize extra patrols along the Fourtrees border. If you see a WindClan patrol, warn them off." He narrowed his eyes. "With words, not claws."

Sunfall nodded. "We'll re-scent the markers, too."

Silverkit saw the fur ripple along her father's spine as he padded over to sit with Adderfang. The two warriors bent their heads in quiet conversation while Sparrowpelt circled them, his tail bristling.

"Will they go and fight WindClan anyway?" Silverkit heard Bluekit whisper to Moonflower.

The silver-gray queen shook her head. "No."

Snowkit plucked at the ground beside them. " _I_ would."

That was when Bluekit and Snowkit began bickering over the whole thing. Silverkit flattened her ears, trying to block them out. She hated arguing. It didn't matter who was doing it, she just hated it.

Patchpaw was padding back to the apprentices' den. "It would have been our first battle," he sighed.

Leopardpaw bounded ahead of him, spinning and dropping into an attack crouch. "We would have shredded them."

The Clan began to wander away, but Pinestar, still sitting on Highrock, let out a soft call. All eyes turned back to the ThunderClan leader. "There is something else," he began.

Silverkit gazed up at Highrock, curiosity fluttering in her belly.

"I want to appoint three new apprentices."

Silverkit's eyes widened in realization. _Was he going to do it now?_

"It must be us!" Bluekit hissed to her and Snowkit.

From the corner of her eye, Silverkit saw that Snowkit's eyes were already sparkling with anticipation.

"I didn't think he'd do it today!" Moonflower was hurrying toward them. She sounded flustered. "Look at you!" Silverkit glanced at Bluekit and saw that her sister's pelt was dusty and mud-stained from her climb up and down the ravine.

"Quick! Wash!"

It was too late.

"Silverkit, Bluekit and Snowkit." Pinestar was beckoning them with his tail.

Swiftbreeze stepped aside. Mumblefoot and Sunfall backed away to make space beneath Highrock.

Silverkit padded forward, Snowkit scampering beside her. They stopped right below where Pinestar was perched on Highrock and Bluekit came a few moments later.

The ThunderClan leader gazed down. "You have been with us for six moons. Today you will start your training. Your father has been loyal to ThunderClan and is a brave warrior. May you both tread in his paw steps."

Silverkit glanced at her father. He'd stopped muttering with Adderfang and was watching intently. She hoped she could make him proud.

"Snowkit." Pinestar's mew rang out in the cold dawn air as the sun began to turn the camp a rosy pink.

Snowkit lifted her muzzle.

"From this day forward you shall be known as Snowpaw."

As Snowpaw puffed out her chest, Pinestar scanned the warriors watching from beneath Highrock. "Sparrowpelt," he meowed.

The dark brown tabby looked sharply up at him, as though surprised.

"You will mentor Snowpaw. Train her to be a fine warrior."

Blinking, Sparrowpelt stepped forward and touched his muzzle to Snowkit's head.

"Bluekit," Pinestar went on, "until you earn your warrior name, you will be Bluepaw. Your mentor will be Stonepelt."

Stonepelt padded over to Silverkit's other sister. "You're still not allowed in the warriors' den," he teased, nudging Bluekit's head with his nose.

"Silverkit," the ThunderClan leader now had his gaze on her, "from this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. I will be your mentor."

Pinestar leaped down from the Highrock and touched his nose to her own.

Silverkit couldn't believe her luck. She was going to sleep in the apprentices' den tonight and was apprenticed to Pinestar, her Clan's leader!

* * *

 **A/N: As I've said before, please leave a review! Also, who do you think Silverkit should end up with? When it gets closer to the part that I will reveal who it is I will put up a vote, so until then keep the suggestions coming. There will be subtle hints in almost every chapter also, so I'll leave it up to you people who read this story to decide which lucky tom you want Silverkit to end up with.**


End file.
